Vash the Stampede
Vash the Stampede is the main character of Trigun, an anime and manga series created by Yasuhiro Nightow. Vash in Luceti is played from the anime which is vastly different from the manga Trigun Maximum. History Trigun Wiki Personality Vash displays two different personalities. Vash usually exaggerates foolish characteristics to make people feel unthreatened and to hide his identity. He exhibits an almost obsessive love of doughnuts, engages in lecherous behavior, and on at least one occasion claimed his real name was Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andres Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. He frequently voices the catchphrase, "This world is made of love and peace," which is usually complemented by his flashing of the peace sign. Vash's reputation as "The Humanoid Typhoon" is legendary, as is the damage and destruction associated with his presence. However, when those around him are threatened, Vash shows complete focus and control. Vash is a multidimensional character who, despite his age, has still not found peace with himself. A point of conflict in the series are the inner differences between Vash and Millions Knives, his twin brother, and their regard for humanity. Despite his long suffering and ill-treatment by human beings, Vash chooses to remain hopeful and loving toward humanity; whereas Knives has fallen into a deep-seated hatred of the entire race despite never personally suffering at their hands. Their personalities also have other key differences: Vash cannot stand the despair of being alone, whereas Knives revels in his loneliness and has no desire for any company other than Vash. Because Vash refuses to kill any of his opponents, he often suffers at the hands of a number of very persistent enemies. As a result, his body is a patchwork of large scars, chunks of missing flesh supported by metal mesh, and stitch marks. (Taken from the Vash Wikipida page) Brief Luceti Timeline Nov 2009 *Vash arrives in Luceti *Experiences his first experiment. He's unaffected. *Finds the Flower Shop and starts volunteering there *During a search for people possibly missing in a desert, meets Yuber for the first time. *Crash course lesson in how to swim due to Yuber teleporting him into a lake Dec 2009 *His second experiment - fourth wall. He's upset by the missing days in his memory. *Talks to Terra to get information on Kefka, someone who had been targeting his new friends Jan 2010 *Involved in a massive battle that results in the death of Kefka, he's unable to stop nearly any of the fighting. *While thinking over the events leading to Kefka's death is attacked by Yuber. He leads Yuber away from town, but is in the end killed by Yuber during the fight. *Returns from the dead, with his sight missing in one of his eyes. *Spends much of his free time, relearning how to shoot with his new depth of field from his one eye. *Third experiment. Vash thinks he's a bounty hunter. Feb 2010 *Aku threatens one of Vash's friends - which leads to the Straw Hats living at his and Meryl's place for a bit. *Gets a prank love letter and by mistake thinks it's from Meryl. Ends up making a grand dinner for her. *Valentines experiment. Vash falls in love with several people and gets pretty drunk. March 2010 *Sees his first rain *Threatened by Aku to steal a whip, the one item that can hurt him or that he'll kill Nami. *Attempts to fool Aku into thinking the whip has been stolen and destroyed. *Contacts the magical spirits in Luceti to learn some of their magic. *Aku kidnaps Nami and Vash tries to talk him into releasing her as he has no way to actually harm him. It fails and he's unable to join the party to rescue her. Partly due to him realizing there's little he can do to Aku and he doesn't want to hinder the resuce. From both his inablity to hit Aku and his non-killing views. April 2010 *Rem arrives in Luceti. *Vash is kidnapped for the first time by Malnosso for experiments. *Is returned by his kidnapping with his right arm broken in several places and mangled. Is healed by the Luceti healing magic. May 2010 *Attempts to get Nami out of the house more after her abduction by Aku. For the most part it ends in an awful fight, but it's at least a start at getting her out. *His friend Raven dies. He isn't told the reason. *Affect by a player plot. Vash is sucked into a black and white dream world for several days. Most of the memories are wiped from he mind when he woke up. June 2010 *Rem is sent home. *Is kissed by Meryl. (It's a big deal to him!) *Jack Sparrow gets lost in the dessert. Joins a search party to bring him back. *Learns that Xion is going to be forced to turn into a monster and asks friends to kill her. Vash is against this, but in the end it happens. *Ends up riding a tron bike and crashing into a tree during an experiment. *Is taken forcefully on a draft from the Malnosso and is forced to fight in battle for them. Aug 2010 *Earthquake hits Luceti. Crushes the flowers that Rem had left behind. *Experiment. This time Vash thinks that he is an insurance agent and that Meryl is the humanoid typhoon. *Wolfwood arrives in Luceti *Legato arrives in Luceti Sept 2010 *Vash has narcolepsy for a week due to a kidnapping *Starts learning even more Luceti magic to get an edge on Legato *Experiment. Vash ends up teleporting all over Luceti. *Is taunted by Legato during the anniversary of the Big Fall for his murder. Oct 2010 *Halloween experiment. Vash is forced into a costume and sees visions and demons that are not really there. *Ends up saving Legato when he finds him shoot and bleeding in the forest. Nov 2010 *An experiment puts him into Yuber's body and also affects his personality to make him more violent. Then he accidentally teleports himself into Nami's room and gets his head smacked for it. *Experiment continues, puts Vash into his own body, but flips his personality completely. He decides that he has to wipe out all the humans in Luceti by blasting it away. During this he hurts Meryl and nearly kills Wolfwood but is stopped by Legato who was also personality shifted. Dec 2010 *Fourth Wall. Vash again not happy about the missing memories. *Is kidnapped and returned to Luceti as a child (before SEEDs destruction) for several weeks. Jan 2011 *Knives (from Trigun Maximum) arrives in Luceti *Vash is shocked by the different powers Knives suddenly has as Knives attacks him with it. *Vash requests that his death penalty be removed. *His penalty is removed, but leaves him blind for a couple days as he recovers. *Experiment. He's turned into a donut. Feb 2011 *Vash warns people over the network about Knives after learning he used the last experiment to try to find some of Vash's friends. *Milly arrives in Luceti *Vash is sent on another draft to fight for the Malnosso March 2011 *Knives is sent home. *Amelia (from Trigun: Badlands Rumble) arrives in Luceti *Experiment. He's turned into an octorock from Zelda April 2011 *Experiment. This one was long running. During it he believed that he was married to Vivi from one piece and had a home together. Spent several weeks thinking they were newly weds trying to start a family. *When the experiment ended, decided to avoid Vivi for awhile, but eventually has become good friends with her. May 2011 *Teleported to the ocean as a joke by Yuber. *Is saved from the ocean by a young child, Katie, who uses her "flick" power to send him back to shore. *Livio arrives, but Vash doesn't know who he is. It proves that the Knives that was there was probably from another universe from him. June 2011 *Vash is sent on another draft to fight for the Malnosso. *Event causes him to forget his no kill philosophy. *Vash shoots Legato, but Wolfwood keeps him from killing him. July 2011 *Vash is kidnapped and returned as a literal human typhoon. Causing wind damages and spinning out of control wherever he goes. *Rem arrives in Luceti a second time Sept 2011 *Experiment. Vash is forced in a frog costume and spends a few days begging women to kiss him and make him a prince. Oct 2011 *Rem is sent home